Changes
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: Slade and Jagger weren't always cold and cruel.  But all the changes around them changed them... A Malicious Intentions One-Shot.  Warning:  Sexual Abuse


**Yes, another one shot to go along with ****Malicious Intentions****, but this one has a bit of explanation that will show what happened before the Princetons and Kents met, and also what happened before the events of the aforementioned story. So please enjoy this other one shot and then I'll finally get back to the main story that started it all!**

**Warning: Sexual Abuse**

**Changes**

Before Chazz was born, his older brothers were both living through a horrible terror no child should ever have to go through. Most nights brought pain for them both, but they held it in because they had each other. Through everything, they had each other.

Mrs. Princeton was a hard working woman, but after she had her two sons, her husband had suggested she become a stay at home mom for the two. She did not want this at all. She was ambitious. She wanted power, and she thought she could gain that through Princeton Corporation. Her husband was the CEO, and through that she had gotten a good job. She had been raising through the ranks when she became pregnant with her first son, Slade. She had to leave work for a while to have him and care for him for a while. Unfortunately, she became pregnant once again with another son, Jagger. She again had to leave to have him, and with her two long absences, she was demoted simply because they needed someone who was there. This made her furious because she had worked so hard to get that far. But what really sent her over the edge was the fact that her husband wanted her to stay home and raise the two boys and quit her job. And that's when the true story begins.

She resented Slade and Jagger. But the two boys wanted nothing more than their mother's love, and no matter what they did they couldn't seem to get that from her. They were no older than one and two at the time, but they were never happy until their father came home. They couldn't convey their lack of love to him, so this went on and on for a while until the older boy, Slade, was beginning to speak comprehensibly, to his mother's dismay.

One night while Mr. Princeton was out of town, Mrs. Princeton went into the room that was dubbed as the two young boys' room. Slade was asleep in his bed, but when he heard his mother come in, he woke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing pajamas with Blue Eyes White Dragons on them. He was only two and a half, and Jagger was one and a half, Jagger wearing plain blue pajamas as he slept soundly in his crib.

"Mommy? Is it morning?" Slade asked his mother, still half asleep and confused. He didn't see any light outside, so he didn't understand why she was waking them up so early when she wasn't usually up until far past the rise of the sun.

"Slade, I want you to be completely silent. Don't say anything." Mrs. Princeton said as she went to his bed. He looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything as to not upset his mother. He didn't like to make her mad.

She gently lay him down on the bed and lowered his pants first, then removing his diaper to show his little boy parts, and she saw them developing well underneath the clothes. She wanted him to pay for ruining her life. And this was the perfect way to get her revenge. She had her way with her own son, hurting him more than he would ever be hurt in his life. He cried out in pain, but there was no one else in the house but Jagger to hear the cries.

And Jagger did hear, crying at hearing his brothers pained cries. He didn't like hearing those noises coming from his older brother that he loved more than anyone else. He was always there with him, the only person who was.

When Mrs. Princeton finished with him, she had but one statement to make. "Don't tell anyone what I did to you or I will kill your brother." She knew it was the one threat that would work against him.

And that it did. Jagger was the only one who he cared about more than his own life, and he couldn't let that happen to him. Never.

Slade put his pajama pants back on, unable to put the diaper on himself. He went to Jagger's crib and he looked in at his little brother. Jagger looked back at him, his eyes still tear filled. "Big brudder. Big brudder." He said, unable to say much more that he would be able to understand.

Slade lowered the side of the crib and took Jagger in his arms. He laid down with him in his bed. He couldn't stay the night alone. He hugged Jagger so close to him he was slightly afraid he would hurt him, but Jagger just hugged him back, silent as tears started to fall from his older brother's eyes again.

Slade didn't say anything about it, afraid for Jagger and what their mother ad planned if he told on her. After that night, he talked less.

For the next year this went on, and every night Mr. Princeton wasn't home, Mrs. Princeton had her way with their son, doing things a mother should never even think of doing to her child. But after a year, things only got worse.

Jagger, now two, and Slade, now three, were practically silent children. The only time they cried was when Slade was being abused. But one night, Mrs. Princeton decided it was Jagger's turn. He was old enough now to take the punishment as his brother had for about a year. His tiny penus was played with and pinched and abused as Slade's had been.

From that day for seven years, every time Mr. Princeton was away, Mrs. Princeton would switch off between her two sons to punish them for being alive. Neither of them really knew why they were being hurt like this, but they knew it was for something they had done.

That is when yet another son was born into the Princeton family. Little Chazz was his father's angel, and Slade and Jagger doted on their brother, for he was so tiny and innocent. He gave them both something to suffer through the abuse for. They knew that after their mother was done with them, he would hug them and giggle and snuggle with them. He put new life into the two boys who had seemed almost dead up until then.

But he did awaken a new anger in Mrs. Princeton. Yet another boy to keep her from the work she wanted to get back to. Her husband had been just about to let her go back to working for him, knowing she loved her job there, but they didn't even discuss it after Chazz was born. He wanted him to receive the same care Slade and Jagger had. Little did he know that care was given for a price that was far too high…

Chazz, after, of course, two years had turned two, and as with it had been with Slade and Jagger, Mrs. Princeton felt he was of a good age to also be dealt the abuse she had been forcing on the other two. As she had done with the other two, she took pleasure in playing with her young son's private parts.

Slade and Jagger had gone to Chazz's room that night, confused by the lack of abuse they were getting while their father was once again staying the night at his office to finish up something that needed to get done. When they got to Chazz's room, they heard cries they knew all too well. They were the confused tears of a child being forced into acts that a mother should never force on her child.

Slade, being the quick thinker he was, came up with a plan in seconds. "Jagger, go get me the phone." Slade said to is younger brother, who looked at him in anger and confusion.

"We have to help Chazzy!" He snapped at him in quiet anger. He didn't know where Slade was going with his ideas.

"And what happens if we go in there? We get threatened more, and Chazzy still gets hurt." Slade shoved back at him, trying to make his brother understand. "I think it's time we tell Dad."

Jagger looked at his older brother, but then he understood. Chazz wouldn't be spared the pain anymore than they had been for the last ten and nine years. He nodded and went to quietly grab the phone. Not that the noise level mattered, because Chazz cries were loud and harsh, earning him smacks along with the sexual abuse.

When Jagger came with the phone, Slade found their dad's phone number in the phone history and called it. Mr. Princeton's voice cam through after a moment, saying, "Honey, it's late, and I'm busy, can this wait until morning?"

"Daddy." Slade said, to show it wasn't who he thought it was. "Daddy, Mom is hurting Chazz. He's crying. She's making him cry. Daddy, you have stop her!" He cried, tears falling from his eyes, causing them to fall from Jagger's as well, like when Slade's sexual abuse had started all those years ago. The two always thought in sync with each other.

"Slade, what are you talking about? I'm sure if Chazz is crying he just had a nightmare and your mother is comforting him." Mr. Princeton said, disregarding what his son had said. "I have to go back to work-"

"No Dad! I know Mom is hurting him because…" He stopped, not knowing if he should tell his father. What if he still didn't believe him? But he had to try. For Chazz. "Because she's been hurting Jagger and I since we were his age. She would touch us in our private parts, and hurt us there too. But we can't let that happen to Chazz."

Mr. Princeton didn't know what to say. But he did know Slade would never lie about something like that. Hell, how could he know about something like that unless it was truly happening to him? "I'll leave right now and be home soon. Good to bed, and take Jagger too if he's with you." He instructed his son, and he hung up, grabbing his coat and leaving. He needed to be home now, and couldn't wait another moment if what Slade was saying was true.

That night, Mrs. Princeton was arrested for sexual abuse of all three of her sons, and a week later was found guilty on all three charges. She was locked away for a very long time, but she died soon in prison of a heart attack.

Mr. Princeton eventually remarried, and Slade, Jagger, and Chazz gained a little stepsister, Whisper. They were all happy, but over the summer of the year Chazz and Whisper were supposed to enter high school, Mr. Princeton and his second wife died in a tragic car accident.

The moment they died was the moment that Slade and Jagger finally cracked. They had done so much, been through so much to make a perfect life for Chazz. And up until then Chazz's life had been just about that. After their father's death, Slade and Jagger realized their work had been for nothing. In their minds, they thought it was Chazz's fault. He had lived such a charmed life that the fates had decided to show him pain, but in a way that affected Slade and Jagger as well.

Slade and Jagger didn't want to feel anymore pain. So they decided that it was time they start playing the convict instead of the victim. The night after their parents died, Slade and Jagger took Chazz and Whisper to Chazz's room, and they beat them severely with the belts they worn around their waists. It felt good to them both to be in power.

Slade and Jagger cracked. And in turn they hurt the ones they had once loved.

**Finally done! This took me forever, but I finally got around to finishing it! Let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
